


Charlie and Tommy

by morgan_cian



Series: Home [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-20
Updated: 2008-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Tommy's back story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie and Tommy

The ball landed in the leather with a resounding slap. Charlie pushed his ball cap up and wiped his brow. Tommy just grinned from behind his catcher’s mask and tossed the ball back.

 

“Okay, guys, that’s it. Practice is over. Same time tomorrow,” the whistle pealed loudly.

 

“You takin’ a shower here or at home?” Tommy asked, removing his gear and throwing it into his bag.

 

“Home’s closer,” Charlie replied with a shrug of his shoulders. “Besides, I know momma has fresh squeezed lemonade.”

 

“Fresh squeezed…” Tommy went goggly eyed. “Race you!”

 

“Wait, you,” Charlie grabbed his bag and took off after his best friend. 

 

They tripped over each other’s feet on the porch and sandwiched in the open door, neither giving an inch. Tommy raised an eyebrow and planted a kiss against Charlie’s surprised mouth and gained just enough wiggle room to burst out of the door. He dropped his bag and declared himself winner at the open refrigerator.

 

Charlie couldn’t help but grin at his shorter friend as he got glasses down from the cabinet. How could he not? They were best friends, his momma calling them Mutt and Jeff. And as he watched the boy’s Adam’s apple bob up and down as he gulped the lemonade, he felt the butterflies kick up a tornado in his gut.

 

He was still dreaming about Tommy’s warm palm covering his dick, shuddering out his release, and being held in the boy’s arms. Wide eyed with nerves, he had done the same the silky flesh moving in his hand, the warm spray of cum, and tasting it while Tommy lay loose limbed in bliss.

 

They were sixteen and neither looked to girls like the rest of the guys. Why should they? If Tommy wanted something, he turned to Charlie and vice versa. But for Charlie, Tommy was everything.

 

Charlie had hung his head at thirteen and shyly told Tommy about cumming in his sleep. He had been so embarrassed and refused to talk to his mother about it.

 

Tommy hadn’t laughed or belittled him, just put an arm about his shoulder and said that he had done the same. It was the first time they had kissed each other. And that had been that, friendly kisses before bedding down at sleepovers and ending up spooned against one another in the early dawn hours. Neither had thought it could be more.

 

But as their adolescent years flew by, hormones raged and talk inevitably turned to sex.

 

_“Are you going to take Nancy to the ice cream social?” Tommy asked as they sat cross legged on the bed._

 

_Charlie shrugged uncomfortably. He was dreaming of the car he hoped to get on his sixteenth birthday not a girl in the backseat._

 

_“What is it Charles?” Tommy asked seriously, placing a hand on Charlie’s naked thigh._

 

_“I don’t think about girls, Thomas, ever. Is there something wrong with me? All the guys we play ball with, they talk about getting a girl, screwing a girl, or dumping a girl to get another girl. I just don’t think about them.”_

 

_“But you do think about sex,” Tommy’s voice changed, more hesitant._

 

_Charlie looked up and noticed that Tommy’s green eyes had darkened, the pupils were larger. He swallowed and replied, “Yeah, I think about sex. Just not about girls,” He said it again hoarsely._

 

_“Guys?”_

 

_Charlie shook his head. Here it was, the time to be completely honest and potentially lose his best friend, his other half._

 

_“You.”_

 

_Tommy sucked in a breath and Charlie cringed. It had been a mistake. Instead, his best friend leaned forward and kissed him. A kiss so very different from the kisses they had shared, long, deep, wet, and sweet._

 

From that point on, they had slowly explored one another. Just their hands but Charlie wanted so much more. He wanted to taste every inch of Tommy’s compact body. He wanted to know what it felt like to take and be taken.

 

But Tommy had not expressed a need for more, seemingly content to get off by using his hands and then curling up for sleep. Now watching his forever friend drink an innocent glass of lemonade, Charlie was hard and aching, wanting so much more and once again afraid.

 

“What?”

 

Charlie blinked and realized that Tommy was now staring back at him. He could feel the heat rise. “Never mind, I’ve got the shower first.”

 

But Tommy grabbed his hand and hauled him closer. “Not going to run like a chicken shit, Charles. What are you thinking?”

 

It felt like they were thirteen again, “I, uh,” Charlie’s face turned beet red.

 

“Damn it,” Tommy swore and pulled him through his house like his best friend owned it. He was pushed down on his bed and his friend knelt before him. “Talk to me.”

 

“Have you ever wanted to do more than just use our hands?” He spit the words out in a rush, twisting his hands in his lap.

 

“Like our mouths,” Tommy asked, covering Charlie’s hands and stilling them, “Or more?”

 

“More,” his voice was small and he looked down shyly.

 

“Finally!” Tommy whooped and launched himself forward, pushing a very startled Charlie down on the bed. His mouth was covered by a very enthusiastic one that tasted of Tommy and lemons.

 

When they parted, Charlie traced Tommy’s features with a fingertip, “You too?”

 

Tommy smiled, “I was beginning to think I didn’t appeal to you at all. I had even started considering the mill.”

 

Charlie reared up and pushed Tommy down, “What? No, I mean, I want to be,” He bit his lip and tried again, “I want you to be,” and then he flushed the color of bright tomatoes.

 

Tommy just grinned and pulled him down again, “I want you to be my first and I would be honored to be yours.”

 

Charlie moaned and slipped his fingers under Tommy’s shirt to touch soft, warm skin. And then he remembered two things, “We need to shower. Mom will be working late.”

 

His best friend studied him, the smile fading and becoming more serious. “Do you know what to do and do you have what we need?”

 

Charlie pushed himself out of the bed and pulled out a small brown paper sack from his underwear drawer. Pearl flat out refused to put away her teenaged son’s unmentionables. He handed the sack to Tommy and ducked his head.

 

Cool hands touched his face and once again he stared into knowing green eyes, “Let’s take a shower and see where it leads.”

 

Charlie’s body and mind were awash in nerves. He had seen Tommy naked many times, kissed him, and held his cock in his hands. But this was so much more intimate, soaping each other’s bodies, long slow kisses, flesh pressed against flesh.

 

He let Tommy lead him back to his bedroom and they stretched out side by side. Tommy kissed him gently and whispered, “I’m yours.”

 

Charlie had to grab his dick at the base. Just hearing the words from his best friend brought him precariously close to release. His hand was pulled away and whimpered pitifully, “Tommy, I’m gonna blow.”

 

“So am I,” his friend ground out, “You look and feel so amazing, maybe it will be better, if we get the first one out of the way.”

 

“Then let me taste you,” Charlie dove in, taking in the prize. It was everything he imagined and more. The taste, the feel, the smell was singing in his senses. He barely made out the “Oh fuck,” from above before his mouth was overfilling and spilling down his chin. His own toes curled as his hips bucked helplessly. He came all over his sheets.

 

He was in Tommy’s arms, warm familiar hands traveling up and down his back as they panted, “Fuck, Charlie, I’m sorry, I should have,” The words tumbled over and over.

 

Charlie caught his breath and placed a gentle finger to still them, “I wanted to. It was amazing.” Tommy whimpered and burrowed into his chest. They lay in each other arms, being soothed by the feel of flesh against flesh. Charlie felt his cock twitch, “We don’t have to go any farther, Thomas.”

 

Tommy just gave him a gimlet glare. He pushed away from Charlie and drew his legs up. His heart seized in his chest at what his friend was offering and knew that he would do the same. The tiny opening was both daunting and surreal.

 

His friend gave a gusty sigh and nudged him with the tube of lubricant and then shoved a pillow under his hips. The butterflies swarmed once again. He could hurt Tommy with his ignorance. They had watched enough porn together that he knew the basics. And he would never admit to Tommy the things that he had tried on his own body.

 

He coated his fingers liberally. Meeting Tommy’s lust filled green eyes, he kissed the tender skin of one inner thigh. Tommy sighed and relaxed even more. Charlie, feeling once again overwhelmed, focused on not hurting his best friend.

 

Charlie made circles around the opening, slowly and steadily adding more pressure and pushing inward. He bit his lip hard as his finger slide inside Tommy’s body. He stopped when the muscles clenched automatically. He massaged Tommy’s stomach until he began to relax once more.

 

They both moaned. It was so hot, and smooth, and tight. Charlie looked up at Tommy for reassurance but the other boy’s eyes were closed. Charlie could feel the tiny movements in his friend’s hips, slowly rutting against the intrusion in his body. He went slowly but soon more fingers were added and the once tiny opening was now widening under the onslaught. Charlie was by no means a porn star in the dick department but he still did not see how he was going to fit.

 

“Please, Charles, now,” Tommy whimpered, his hips now moving restlessly against the sheets.

 

Charlie hissed as he slicked up his flesh. He balanced himself on one elbow, stretching out over Tommy’s body. He guided his cock to the opening and pushed slowly, watching the other boy’s face for any signs of distress. He had to add pressure and Tommy flinched. He jerked his hips back appalled.

 

“What are you doin’,” Tommy growled. Even as Charlie went to argue his case on why this was such a bad idea, he felt strong legs catch him behind his thighs. He was pulled forward and he lost his balance. Tommy’s hands framed his face. “This is supposed to hurt, Charles. I know that.” He kissed Charlie quickly, “Now, move it.”

 

Charlie huffed and kissed Tommy firmly. It was a slow process as he slowly sank into his friend’s body. He stopped and started giving Tommy time to relax. It was such sweet agony. He wanted to take, to plunder, to burrow into the tight heat that gripped him. 

 

But when he could go no further, his body was shaking. Tommy’s green eyes were shining with awe, humor, and lust. He felt his friend’s heel nudge him in the ass, “Move.”

 

Everything inside Charlie settled and he let himself go, enjoying the first of act of truly sharing himself and taking another.

 

*~*

 

“Wow.”

 

“You can say that again.”

 

Tommy snickered through his panting, “Wow.”

 

“Thomas?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Charlie pushed himself up onto his elbow so he could study his friend. “Do me.”

 

Tommy’s eyes went wide. Then a grin spread from ear to ear. “Okay, but we need to recharge.”

 

“Momma’s got some brownies, I think.”

 

“Race you.”

 

Charlie groaned but followed his friend, naked as they day they were born. The race ended up being a fast, limping walk that had him concerned. “Tommy.”

 

Tommy stopped and turned. “Don’t you dare say you are sorry.”

 

“I wasn’t, but you are,” Charlie gestured wildly, “I hurt you.”

 

Tommy rolled his eyes and pulled Charlie’s arms about him. “What happens the first time we swim or the first time we throw a ball after a long winter?”

 

“Sore muscles?” Charlie said sheepishly.

 

Tommy pinched his abdomen causing him to flinch. The green eyes were bright with humor and friendship. Not love, Charlie thought, not that kind. They loved each other but not romantic, soul mated love.

 

They stood at the sink and wolfed down brownies and lemonade. Charlie looked up and gulped. Tommy had the same hungry look that he knew he had earlier. Fair was fair.

 

“You ready?”

 

Tommy tugged his hand over his crotch. Charlie could feel the heat and the strength. He grinned a shit eating grin and tugged on the cock in his hand gently. Tommy gasped and squirmed.

 

“What are you doin’?” He squeaked.

 

Charlie just snickered and continued to lead his best friend back to his bed by his cock. As they settled beside one another, Tommy’s expression became more serious.

 

“As much as I would love to watch you, I think you would be more comfortable on your hands and knees, Charles.” Charlie opened his mouth to protest only to be covered in a light kiss. “You aren’t as flexible as I am and I don’t know about the stilts you call legs. Maybe it would be easier for me as well.”

 

Charlie considered. He agreed that Tommy probably couldn’t hold his legs as he had being overwhelmed by his first penetration. And if it hurt too much, his friend would not see him trying to cop out.

 

He felt his butterflies kick up a storm when he turned onto his stomach and pushed a pillow beneath him. He felt very vulnerable with his ass in the air.

 

“Wait, here, lift up.”

 

Confused, he pushed himself up in a push-up and watched as Tommy spread a towel between him and his pillow. He lowered himself and looked over his shoulder, “Thanks.”

 

“I didn’t think you would want to explain to Momma Pearl why you had cum on your pillow.”

 

Charlie groaned, “Now is not the time to be bringing up my momma.” Tommy laughed quietly and patted him on his ass. He clenched automatically. “You know, you are gonna have to relax.”

 

“Easier said than done,” He replied burying his face in his arms.

 

But Tommy took care of him. Rubbing his shoulders and his back until he relaxed and his thighs spread on their own accord. His ass was kneaded as were his thighs. When he heard the cap pop open on the lube, he fought his sense of panic.

 

His friend’s hands were gentle but insistent. He knew what to do having done this much to his own body. He relaxed and fingers entered. He was stretched slowly, given time to breathe with each finger added and the resultant sting.

 

And then the moment of truth, he all but stopped breathing as the cock head that was cartoonish in proportion to his mind began to spread him wide. He bit into his arm as the red hot pain licked up his spine.

 

Then it was over and he could feel Tommy’s slow slide into him, joining them as one. Tommy’s body draped over his back and his arms came about Charlie’s shoulders. A soft kiss was pressed to his temple.

 

“You alright, Charles? Say something,” Tommy’s voice shook and Charlie understood. The need to rut was warring against Tommy’s need for reassurance. Charlie’s own body was reacting to the flesh within him. He wanted more.

 

“Yeah,” He gasped. He rocked back slowly and felt Tommy settle more deeply touching the part of him that caused his toes to curl. “Please, Thomas.” He whined.

 

*~*

 

He lay sweating and panting in a pool of his own cum. He tried not to wince when Tommy pulled out slowly. He was pulled into the arms of his best friend. Staring into the well known green eyes, they both took in the enormity of what they had done.

 

They were no longer children but men.

 

Tommy’s lips curved upwards. “Let’s do that again.”

 

Charlie laughed and pulled his friend into a bear hug.

 

*~*

 

He got up to get a glass of water. He hissed at the slight sting. But he smiled. It was a reminder that he was now a man.

 

His mother sat at the kitchen table enjoying her one vice, a cigarette before bed. He felt like a bug under her gaze as he limped to the sink.

 

“Charles.”

 

He ducked his head and turned to meet his mother’s gaze. She did not look angry just contemplative.

 

“Just promise me you and Tommy were careful.”

 

Charlie flushed beet red. Of course Pearl would see right through him. “Yes, ma’am,” He replied quietly.

 

Pearl nodded and stubbed out the cigarette. She crossed the small kitchen to pull him into her arms. “I love you, baby.” She ruffled his hair, “Don’t stay up too late.” And with that she disappeared down the hall to her room and her door closed quietly.

 

Charlie stood in stunned silence. His mother had acknowledged his sexuality, gave him her approval, and undying love in a few simple words.

 

He sighed; life couldn’t get much better than this.

Special Note: *hugs to Mac* I hope this lifts your spirits some, darlin', you are in my thoughts always *cuddles you and your hubby close* MC


End file.
